Himitsu
by Streets of Fire
Summary: Matt buys a present for a special secret someone. Oneshot.


Matt stood totally confused in front of a shelf of random and out of place items. Rubber balls, old-fashioned candy, little tin toys. Before he had gone on tour, but after they decided to keep their relationship a secret for a little while longer, he had promised his girl he would get her something at every placed he stopped. Before, they had been funny regional stuff. Tourist-y charms and mini license plates with funny names on them, or gross candies. But this was the last stop before home, and therefore the last and most important present. It had to be big, but not too big. It had to be sweet, but still weird. A little serious to show that he cared, but a little humorous to show that he wasn't going to be creepy or anything. It had to be perfect.

"Hey, superstar!" a voice called, "We got five minutes!"

Matt thought quickly. _I want something that sums up everything_, he thought, _All the years we've known each other_. He thought back to their time in the Digiworld. The day that they had boiled eggs at the hot spring. Nights playing a harmonica. Walking for miles and miles. If he wanted this relationship to go anywhere in the world, he had to show that he remembered. His eyes fell on a small red and white box. He grabbed it and popped open one of the side flaps, gently sliding out a small charm attached to a silver chain. _Perfect_. Matt carried the little package over to the check-out and handed some money to the teller. He declined the plastic bag offered and slipped the small box into his back pocket. As he left the small rest stop, his eye caught a magazine cover. Plastered across the front in big red letters was the phrase, "Teen Hunk Rockstar and Mystery Girl?!?!?". Accompanying the garish statement was a large, albeit blurry, picture of himself and an 'unidentified girl' kissing. _What? I could have sworn we were all alone…_ Matt just shook his head, propped the door open with his foot (why open the same door twice?), and leaned back, using a long arm to flip the magazine over. On the back was an advertisement for his band's new CD. _That's almost worse_.

A few days later, Matt was back home and hanging out with all his friends at dinner. He loved that at home feeling. His friends could still make fun of him, because they had known him before he was a 'Teen Hunk Rockstar'. To these people, he was still 'Dumb Collar Harmonica Player', and nothing more.

Matt looked across the table where he was eating dinner with his friends. Tai was doing his best impression of the magazine cover that apparently everyone had seen. Letting go of the plastic plant he was using as a stand in mystery girl, Tai laughed and turned to his friend. "So who is this mystery girl?" Tai asked, "If you're not careful, you're gonna make this one jealous." The teen patted Sora on the head to emphasize his point.

"Shut up, you loser," Sora blushed and fished an ice cube out of her glass before throwing it in Tai's face. "I'm sure whoever Matt is dating is very nice and just wants to keep a low profile."

"Ha! I bet she's ugly," Tai snorted. Matt shook his head and glanced at T.K and Kari, his soul conspirators, both of whom were laughing at Tai's ignorance. Suddenly, Tai launched a rolled up napkin at T.K, whose arm was draped over Kari's shoulders. "Hands off my sister, Blondie!"

That night, the gang cut through a darkened playground on the way to the train station that would carry each teen to their respective homes. Tai led the teens, like in the old days, trumping across the wood chips talking loudly and totally unaware of what was going around him. T.K bounced over to Matt like an over active puppy, and said excitedly, "Hey man… I think I'm gonna ask her… yeah know…"

"Go for it, Sparky," Matt laughed. Thinking of his own task for the night, he dug a hand into his pocket, making sure that the present was still there. A faint clink could be heard with every step he took as the necklace moved around in his pocket. He watched T.K propel forward towards Kari. In the distance he could hear his little brother. "Hey Kari…"

"They grow up so fast," A voice said behind him, tinkling with laughter.

"They make me feel so old," he sighed, glancing at the girl next him. They both made sure that Tai, Mimi and the rest were all ahead of them. Secure in their secrecy, Matt offered his arm to Sora.

" I got your presents."

"Yeah, did you like them…"

" My cat ate the panda shaped garlic candies… but yes. They were very sweet." Sora smiled and leaned in closer.

" Well good," Matt said leading her over to the swing sets, " Because I have the final installment." Sora sat down on a next to Matt swing and gasped sarcastically.

"What is it Yamato-kun," she said teasingly, " Is it a lighter shaped like a monk? Or good luck charm for hair growth or…." She trailed off as Matt produced her gift. "Matt…"

"What?" Suddenly, he was worried that he had made the wrong choice. _I knew I should have_… All thoughts trailed off as he felt Sora's arms wrap around his neck.

"Matt… your so damn cute sometimes…"

The next day at school, though some people wondered about Sora's constant blushing, only the newly dating T.K and Kari knew the reason and the origins of her mini-harmonica necklace.


End file.
